Paired For Life
by MizzieArisa
Summary: This is an avater-inspired fanfic. Shuichi and three others, including Eiri Yuki, were born on this remote planet and were named by the first human to set foot there who happened to be japanese . Shuichi and Yuki were destined to be mates. R&R Please!


(This story is inspired by Avatar. Tell me if its good or not, because that will determine whether or not I continue it.)

My world is unlike yours. There, it was constantly dark and there was no moon. There were stars though, and our eyes are trained to see in the dark. There were no other creatures on the planet besides my race. We called ourselves 'Animal'. Appropriate, I suppose.

There were never women there. We were all male. At birth, the shaman assigned each of us a partner. That partner was to stay with us for the rest of our lives and produce offspring. (Yes, it was possible to produce offspring with two males in our race.) The pair treats each other as your kind would treat the other in marriage. Except your kind are required to love each other.

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Shuichi Shindo. I, and three others, were named by the first human that came here. He said he came from Japan. I don't even know where that is. I was paired with Eiri Yuki, who was one of the four as well. He completely _hated_ me, though. We're a destined pair and he thought of me as a nuisance. I don't see why. I tried not to mind it very much, even if he was going to be my husband.

Yuki had blond hair and gold eyes. You'd think he'd be a warm and loving person by his appearance, but he's cold to everyone and people expected _me_ to get through to him.

I'm the complete opposite of Yuki. I'm hyper often and cheery most of the time. My hair is pink and my eyes are violet. I like to sing.

So this is the story about what happened on my last weeks on my planet. I hope you enjoy…

-x-

"Hiro! Fujisaki!" I yelled. "Let's go again!" I was trying to get us to practice as much as possible. The concert was tomorrow, and I'd slacked off too much.

Hiro and Fujisaki started playing the song again and I got myself pumped up to sing. Just then, our shaman's right hand, Kay, came in through the door. The music stopped. I frowned.

"The shaman has arranged for a meeting with Shuichi Shindo and Eiri Yuki. As much as I hate to say it, you have to go, Shuichi." Kay said.

I cringed. "Yessir." I muttered and followed him out of the building and through the town to the Blue, the home of our shaman. Kay and I walked in and I looked around. Then suddenly, my eyes caught on those of Eiri Yuki. My heart stopped for a moment as I stared into those cold, honey eyes. I felt myself getting lost in them, swimming in freezing, golden seas of my soon to be husband. I felt goose bumps rising on my arms… Until Yuki looked away.

I almost instantaneously snapped out of the trance Yuki had me in. I approached the shaman and he looked me over. "Ah, the Bride," he said with a grin. I muttered under my breath; I hated being a Bride. It meant I had to be the one to give birth to any children that Yuki and I would have. I winced at the thought of conceiving children.

I felt Yuki glaring at me. It raised the hairs on the back of my neck. "Is there a reason you needed to see me, sir?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm like a proper "Bride" is supposed to act. I heard someone chuckle. I cringed.

"I have arranged a wedding date for you and Eiri, Shindo."

The room gained an ominous, heavy weight. "W-when?" I stuttered. I hoped that it's far from now. Far off, so I still could've had my freedom.

"Three weeks," said the shaman.

I froze, almost choking on a nervous lump stuck in my throat. "I s-see…" 'Kill me now…' I thought.

"A joyous occasion!" the shaman cheered.

I felt suddenly sick. I ran out of the Blue and out to the garden behind it. I then cried like some helpless child, although I was a completely matured adult, as I sat on the ground by the fence. I wanted to die. It wasn't a joyous occasion to marry Yuki. I wished I could marry another.

I heard footsteps. I quickly wiped at my tears.

"Stop your blubbering," said the softest, most calm voice I'd ever heard; the words didn't match it. I looked over to find Yuki standing there, his arms crossed. "You don't want to marry me. I can see it."

I stared into his eyes, trying to understand them. I could almost see disappointment in them. "Yuki..?" I said, feeling that nervous lump in my throat again.

Yuki sat down next to me. "I've seen you with other people. You're always so happy. But around me, you don't make so much as a smile. Why is that, do you think?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I frowned and looked at my knees. I felt heat flowing into my cheeks.

Yuki said my words. "I make you nervous."

My voice came back and I glared at him. "No! I just don't know what to think with you and… I don't know."

Yuki's lips pursed for the slightest moment. I looked at his eyes. They were bright, as if they were aflame. Not even a second passed before his lips were on mine. My heart began to beat like that of a rabbit. I felt my face growing intense heat. I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'What am I doing?' I kept thinking. 'We're complete enemies!' But it felt so right.

Our lips parted. "You really do want to marry me..?" Yuki mumbled and I gulped, bringing my arms back to myself.

"I don't." I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

I stood up. "Nothing." I walked back to the Blue, leaving him behind. The shaman and Kay were still there.

"I… I will gladly marry Yuki." I said, clenching my fists. My cheeks felt hot and I smiled as bright as I possibly could. But what else is there for a Bride to say?

-x-

((Review! Please tell me how well I did, what I need to improve on… This fanfic is fueled on reviews, so I will continue it if I get enough! :] And I will make sure there is a lemon in this story for you guys ^.~))


End file.
